epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Playable Characters
As of the most recent game, there are five playable characters (often shortened to players) in the . The article lists the characters and their typical positives and negatives, which may vary from game to game. Notes: * Prior to , players' stats didn't differentiate much, and the primary difference was in attacks and elements available to (ab)use. * In later games, lack of access to a certain element can often be patched up by weapon-elemental skills combined with elemental weapons, throwable items, shared skills and summons. Matt The Swordsman of the group and one the first playable characters introduced, having appeared in every Epic Battle Fantasy game to date. He is a "main character" of sorts for the series and, judging by his name, serves as an author self-insert, though Matt has clearly diverged into his own unique personality. Matt is a "Magic Knight" character archetype who uses melee weaponry (mostly swords) and focuses on powerful single-target melee attacks, but also has access to (mostly support) magic. He is also known for his kleptomaniac tendencies, insatiable appetite, and love of swords and battle. Strengths * Highest base HP, Attack and Defence of any playable characters. * High powered physical attacks, including inherently having one of the game's strongest Limit Breaks. * Strong skills of , , , and weapon's elements, as well as prior to EBF3. (In EBF5, he also has a strong and skill in his base skillset.) ** In EBF5, the presence of several shared skills gives Matt access to a strong physical attack in more or less every element, making elemental issues almost non-existent) Weaknesses * Lowest base MP, Magic Attack and Magic Defence of any playable characters, though Magic Defence is compensated by high health. ** In EBF5 MP is a non-issue due to the removal of the mechanic. * Very few magical skills. * Most elemental attacks are mixed with non-elemental damage, reducing their effectiveness against enemy weaknesses. (Excluding in EBF5, ''where most of them will be 100% elemental.) * Little to no access to , (prior to ''EBF4) and, since EBF3, Bomb (due to losing the Airstrike skill) unless shared skills are taken into account. And most options for and damage are magical, which is typically suboptimal. * Few options for striking multiple enemies at once. (Ironically, his main method of doing so will probably be among the first skills obtained.) Natalie The second playable character who has appeared since the beginning of the series is a powerful Mage and the primary source of fanservice in the game. She wields magic for both offense and support, and usually takes the role of the group's main healer and buffer, although other characters gain some buffing and healing abilities in later games. Strengths * Highest base MP, Magic Attack and Magic Defence of any playable characters. * , , , and elements. * Possesses several multi-target attacks. * Strong healing and support skills. (Somewhat devalued since EBF4, due to many becoming shared, but high Magic stats makes healing more potent when used by her.) Weaknesses * Lowest base HP, Attack and Defence of any playable characters. ** Less so in EBF5 — NoLegs' HP and Defence are even worse. * Little to no access to , , and elements without shared skills. * Mediocre single-target attacks, outside of the Holy element. * No efficient physical skills. * Lack of weapon-elemental attacks, especially area-of-effect ones. (In EBF5, she finally gained an AoE one.) Lance Lance is the first newcomer to the heroes' team, making his playable debut in . Previously, he appeared as the second player in Brawl Royale, as well as the main antagonist of Adventure Story and . As a Gunner, he is obsessed with guns and advanced technology, which make up for a lack of "true" magic. Strengths * Highest base Accuracy of any playable characters. Generally versatile stats, slightly shifted towards the magical side. Becomes far more viable physically in EBF5 due to improved skill power. * , , , and elements (and the Poison status if not damage), as well as otherwise-rare (via the Deep Blue gun) and in EBF3. * Several area-of-effect attacks, which are also effective against single target. (Less so in EBF3.) * Packs potent status spreading skills. (Less so in EBF3.) Also has an impressive amount of debuffing skills in later games. Weaknesses * Little to no access to , and elements without shared skills. * Most elemental attacks are mixed with non-elemental damage, reducing their effectiveness against enemy weaknesses. (Excluding in EBF5, ''where most of them will be 100% elemental.) * Most physical skills max at mediocre power. (Less so in ''EBF5 where they are on par with his other skills). * In EBF5, most attacks have cooldown times. Anna The fourth member of the party debuts in as the main character. She is the first playable character in that game and drives the plot of the game, replacing Matt as the main character in a way. Anna is a bow-wielding Ranger who uses nature-based magic and a seemingly-unlimited supply of arrows. Strengths * High base Accuracy and Evade. Generally versatile stats, slightly shifted towards the physical side. * , , , and elements. * Several status-oriented skills with high infliction chances. (Unfortunately all are single-target in EBF4.) * Weapon-elemental skills, including area-of-effect ones, work well for both damage and status effects. * In EBF5, possesses several multi-target attacks. * In EBF5, has the only healing skill with no cooldown. Weaknesses * Little to no access to and , as well as and in ''EBF4, ''without shared skills. And most options for are magical, which is typically suboptimal. * Most elemental attacks are mixed with non-elemental damage, reducing their effectiveness against enemy weaknesses. (Excluding in ''EBF5, ''where most of them will be 100% elemental.) * Multi-target arrow attacks are unpredictable, hitting foes randomly. * Few magical abilities. NoLegs NoLegs debuts as the fifth playable character in . He wields "cat toys" (a sword and a shield wielded simultaneously) as his main weapon. Like Matt, NoLegs uses primarily single-target physical attacks; unlike Matt, he also has strong supporting magic with high cooldowns. Strengths * Highest Evade amongst all playable characters, high Magic Defence and decent Accuracy. Generally versatile offensive stats. * Packs an unusual variety of elements including , , , and , each inflicting a different status. * Powerful physical attacks. * Most sword attacks retarget when the original target is killed and gain extra hits when killing enemies, which can be used to kill several weak enemies in one turn. * Potent healing and support magic, including a multi-target revival spell. Weaknesses * Little to no access to , , , and without shared skills. * Lowest HP and Defence of any playable characters, easily dies to high accuracy attacks. * Few options for striking multiple strong enemies at once. * Magic has lengthy cooldowns. Category:Characters Category:Game Mechanics Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5